Slick
by TyyTyy
Summary: Quick konohana one shot done by request. Nsfw. Prompts: "Sharing is caring, now give me the hoodie." and "So, uh, I locked the keys in the car." Challenge: Turn innocent prompts into smut.


**Slick**

* * *

It wasn't date night. No, this was most certainly not a date. Konohamaru had just happened to be out having a few drinks alone, when the apple of his eye happened to wander in.

Hanabi.

To Konohamaru, she was the most beautiful girl in the world. But he was way too shy to ever admit it aloud. They'd been friends for a long time. He considered them close, though he would have liked them to be a lot closer.

Sometimes he wasn't sure he could handle that though, like now when she was as flushed in the face as him from all the alcohol she'd consumed, and leaning on him all giggles and grins and one joke after the next.

She was so pretty. So seemingly delicate and yet, so far from that.

He was taken with her. So much that he didn't know what to do about it. Konohamaru wasn't a man who usually struggled with his feelings and pouring his heart out if he needed to, but when it came to Hanabi it just seemed impossible.

Before they knew it, the bar was closing up and they'd officially drank the night away. It wasn't the first time and more than likely wouldn't be the last. Konohamaru sighed as he stepped off of the stool he'd been sitting on and turned just as Hanabi tripped and fell against him, clinging to the sleeves on his hoodie. She laughed loudly, her head resting against his chest.

"Sorry," She snorted before looking up at him, thought breathtaking pearl eyes making his heart skip a beat. He was flushed for an entirely different reason now.

"Ah, n-no biggie!" He laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head as she pulled back, releasing him. "We should get out of here."

"Yeah." She nodded and wrapped her arm around his as they walked out of the bar together. It was a pretty cold night and Hanabi wasn't dressed for the weather, not in that dress.

Konohamaru couldn't think about it.

They walked out to his car and got in. He would drive her home, as he did so often when she ended up finding him in one bar or another. Hanabi was still a giggling mess and dared to fight Konohamaru over putting on her seatbelt.

"Buckle up, Hanabi." He barked and she pouted at him.

"I don't wanna."

"Damn it, Hanabi." He rolled his eyes and reached over, buckling her up before she could stop him. "Don't even think about taking it off, or else." He warned then before buckling his own seatbelt and getting on the road.

"Can we go by the lake?" Hanabi asked, voice soft, sweet and pleading. She was leaning over the center console, too close for Konohamaru's comfort.

"The lake?" He scoffed, eyes pinned on the road. "That's so far out of the way…"

She sighed, reaching over and playing with the strings from his hood that laid over his chest. "I know… we don't have to."

Konohamaru shook his head, hating himself for never being able to deny her. "Fine, I'll take you. But we're not staying long."

"Just long enough to watch the sun rise!" She beamed and he couldn't help but gaze at her for a moment.

Nobody made him feel like she did.

It took over half an hour for them to arrive at the lake. It was a favorite spot of theirs and a place they so often ended up after drinking together. It was a beautiful place and they always came in the wee hours of the morning when nobody else was around. Hanabi got out excitedly and Konohamaru was quick to follow. They walked around for a while, talking about work and joking about nonsense until Konohamaru's hand brushed across Hanabi's bare arm and felt how cold she was.

"You're freezing, Hanabi. Let's go." He ignored her following whines and complained as he made a beeline for his car. He would not have her getting ill from being out in the cold-with him. Unfortunately for him, when he went to open his door, it was locked… and he didn't have the keys. Hanabi came to stand next to him, crossing her arms and giving him a knowing look. "So, uh… I locked the keys in the car."

"Ooh, you're bad Konohamaru. You did it on purpose, didn't you?" She teased and he frowned.

"What? Why would I…"

"So you could hold me hostage." She snickered and Konohamaru turned red all over.

"I-I would never do something like that!" He argued. Honest, he hadn't done it intentionally. In fact, he was thoroughly pissed off that he had because he wanted to get her out of this cold. "This is not good."

Hanabi shrugged as she rubbed her arms with her hands. "It wouldn't be so bad if it wasn't so cold."

Konohamaru checked his pockets and found that he didn't even get his phone out of the car. They were screwed and he didn't know what to do. He screeched when Hanabi suddenly was flush against him, her cold hands inside his hoodie, flat on his hot back.

"Shit." He stiffened, from her cold hands and her touch, period. "Y-you're so cold."

"You're so warm." She cooed, head resting against his chest. He could only hope she didn't notice the frantic beating of his head. "Hmm. Maybe it's this hoodie. Maybe it's more warm than you. Give it."

"Wha?" Konohamaru's gaze drifted around the area. "I can't."

"Why not?" She leaned back to stare up at him, cheeks puffed out. "Sharing is caring, now give me the hoodie!"

Unbelievably, Hanabi pulled his hoodie up and he couldn't help but lean forward at the force she pulled with. In a matter of seconds, she had his hoodie and he was shirtless. He shivered, more from the way her eyes traveled over his exposed torso than from the cold.

"Whoa, have I never seen this much of you?" She mused, brows raised and lips pulled into a smirk. "Why weren't you wearing anything under the hoodie? Who cares, you're sexy."

"H-Hanabi!" Konohamaru was too hot for it to be as cold as it was. And she was as sly as she could have been, too close, dainty hands rubbing across his chest. "W-what are you doing?"

She scowled at him before pulling his hoodie over her head. "What are you doing, Konohamaru? How long are you gonna make me wait for you?"

He didn't understand. Her words made no sense. Her, wait for him? What was she even saying. Konohamaru had no idea, he couldn't respond to that and he didn't have a chance. She was suddenly close again, her lips brushing across his chest.

"First you lock the keys in the car on purpose. Then you strip and flaunt your smoking hot body. And you think I can just let you do this to me? No, not anymore." She placed a soft, hot kiss on his shoulder before lifting her head to meet his gaze. "You want me, right? Well, I want you too."

Was this really happening? "What are you saying?" He just gaped at her as if she'd grown another head and she rolled her eyes.

"I'm saying I want you… to take me. While I'm in this nice, warm hoodie that smells so good. Just like you."

He was going to have a heart attack. He could feel it. For another moment, he only stared dumbly at her, so she took the initiative. She didn't need him to admit it to know that he felt the same as her. She'd known for a long time, but she'd tried her hardest to wait on him to make a move. If he was never going to make one though, she had to do it herself.

So, she did. She quickly went about getting into his jeans. As soon as she went to pull them down, Konohamaru's hands grabbed hold of hers. She was pretty brash, but never to this extent. Not with him.

"Hanabi, what is this?" He was flustered, confused, and so damn happy he was beside himself.

"This is me, about to have you for the first of many times."

Shit, what? "Okay, you're drunk. No. Not happening." He just knew this was some kind of crazy dream and he seriously needed to wake up.

"Shut up. I'm not drunk. Are you going to continue to deny me even after I openly admit that I want you?"

"Since when?" He scoffed, releasing her hands to throw his arms around in exasperation.

Hanabi took the opportunity to tug his pants and underwear down just enough to give her access to a part of him she'd been dreaming about for a long time. "Since forever. You're so dense. At least this part of you knows what you really want." She grinned as she wrapped her hand around his member, already hard.

He couldn't help himself. She really, really turned him on.

"Hanabi," He hissed, teeth clenching at the feel of her cold hand around his cock. He could say nothing else as her mouth followed and out of nowhere, the girl he wanted most in the world was knelt before him, sucking and stroking his dick as if it belonged to her.

No other actual words came from him as she worked him up. Her mouth was so hot and wet, a drastic contrast to her cool hand. It felt good, too good honestly and Konohamaru wouldn't stop her. He hoped it would never end. But then she ended it, her mouth leaving his cock with a loud smack and her eyes opened to look up at him.

"Will you… Konohamaru… I want you, please."

She wouldn't wait another minute. He wouldn't allow it. He grabbed her up, snatching her onto her feet and his much larger body had her pressed up against his car in the same instant. He kissed her hard, fingers digging into her hair, erection pressing against her belly.

It was a dream come true, for both of them.

They were both so breathless, the kiss so heated that they couldn't keep up. Hanabi's arms wound around his shoulders as he hoisted her up, his hands under her thighs. She did as he wanted, wrapping her legs around his waist. Her dress hiked up and his fingers moved between them. The second he felt her soaked panties, he groaned. He sucked on her neck while taking a moment to tease her sex. Until she was quivering and mumbling pleading words repeatedly.

With one hand, Konohamaru pulled her panties to the side, and held his cock in the other as he got into position. He wasn't able to wait any longer, and she didn't want him to. He entered her swiftly and Hanabi cried out while he moved his hand back to her hair, breathing heavily as he pulled tightly, forcing her head back so he could nip, lick and kiss on her neck.

A strangled curse escaped him at how tight and heavenly she felt around him. Even better than he imagined. For it to have been so cold before, it was sure hot as hell now. Konohamaru wanted more than anything to savour this moment that he had envisioned so many times in his life-but he'd never pictured it happening like this. Not even close. Everything as so wrong, so backwards and yet it couldn't have been more right.

She sang for him like a pretty bird, and he gave her all of him, over and over until they both found ecstacy. They came together, heart in sync with their rapid beats. Konohamaru's head rested on her shoulder as he struggled to catch his breath, still having her pressed against his car. Her arms were still loosely wrapped around his neck and after a moment, she started giggling for the umpteenth time of the night.

"You're laughing?" He scoffed, affronted. Carefully, he pulled out of her and let her down to her feet.

"Yeah because it's a shame I had to go through such extremes to have you." She sighed and went about straightening her dress.

"What are you talking about?" She was still not making sense-and he was trying to continue enjoying the euphoria that had just crashed over him like a tidal wave.

"Nothing." She walked around the car, unlocked it and opened the passenger door before getting in. Konohamaru just stood out in the cold, gaping at her as she started the car and then leaned over, rolling down his window. "Get in."

Konohamaru's jaw tensed as he got in behind the wheel and sat there for a moment before turning to look at her. "What the hell, Hanabi?"

"What?" She shrugged her shoulders and buckled her seatbelt. "I just happened to sneak the keys before I got out. Because I knew you'd run away from me. Like always…"

He couldn't believe her. "What am I going to do with you?" She was really something else.

She cocked a perfect brow and gave him a sly grin. "You really want me to answer that?"

* * *

**A/N:**

**This was my first attempt at Konohana, done thanks to a request on tumblr. I think they're a cute pairing!**


End file.
